


how i met your mother (father)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jookyun are brothers, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only bc he's an actual dad, changkyun's like six if youre too lazy for math, for the same reason, implied future joohyuk, jookyun are the cutest kids dont @ me, ki is called daddy, mentioned hyungwonho, minhyuk's like ten im sorry joo having a crush on him sounded too cute to ignore, shownu is called dad, this is relatively messy oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Daddy, how did you meet dad?" Jooheon questioned with bright eyes, dimples popping as he was placed on Hyunwoo's lap. A soft laugh escaped Kihyun's lips from across the room, Changkyun nestled against his chest with a firm pout on his lips. "Are you really sure you want to hear about that?"





	how i met your mother (father)

"Daddy, how did you meet dad?" Jooheon questioned with bright eyes, dimples popping as he was placed on Hyunwoo's lap. A soft laugh escaped Kihyun's lips from across the room, Changkyun nestled against his chest with a firm pout on his lips.

"Are you really sure you want to hear about that?" Kihyun asked with a brow raised, adjusting his grip on Changkyun as he placed another ornament on their tree. He glanced at Jooheon every few seconds, seeing his dimples vanish to be replaced with a pout.

"Kyun asked me about it yesterday, and I've been wondering since." Jooheon mumbled, fingers twining in his lap and head lowering. A guilt trip, Kihyun realized. 

"Alright, alright. Don't blame me if it's boring," Kihyun said with a sigh. Of course he'd give in. 

Settling on the couch beside Hyunwoo, Kihyun waited for Jooheon and Changkyun to get comfortable, the two holding hands and looking at Kihyun with bright, curious eyes. He offered a glance up at Hyunwoo, seeing a fond smile on his lips as he rested a hand against Jooheon's head. It was clear he had little intention of adding to the story, putting a bit more pressure on Kihyun, but he didn't mind much. Taking a quiet breath, Kihyun raised a hand, allowing his fingers to find purchase in Hyunwoo's hair, before he began to speak. 

~ 

Kihyun was studying in the library, a beanie pulled over his head and tucking his messy fringe beneath the fabric, his forehead on full display. He had two textbooks sitting at his table, flipping through the pages restlessly. His attention had long since waned, thickly-framed glasses sliding down his nose. He didn't care much about adjusting them, eyes blurred as he stared blankly at the textbooks. After a while, he decided to give up, standing up and taking the textbooks back to the shelves. He realized the step-ladder he'd used to retrieve the books was now gone, leaving him just a bit too short to reach the shelf. He felt his ears heat up, free hand moving to the back of his neck. 

( _"You were too short?" Changkyun questioned, eyes curiously watching Kihyun. "I wasn't short! I'm not short! It was really high up, okay?" Kihyun defended, fingers moving to cover Hyunwoo's mouth as a laugh shook the man's shoulders. "So... short," Jooheon confirmed, a laugh of his own shaking his body. "Ugh," Kihyun replied, head falling back against the cushion, defeated._ ) 

"Do you need a hand?" Someone asked from behind, a low chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. Kihyun turned, his eyes meeting a man's chest, before he slowly raised his gaze. A lazy smile graced the man's features, eyes appearing to be shut. His hand rested lazily against his own neck, the fuzzy sweater he was wearing doing little to hide what lie beneath. "I can put those up for you," he added, his smile quirking into a lopsided grin. 

Nodding quickly, Kihyun handed over the textbooks, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realized he was most likely - most definitely, he corrected - checking out this stranger. 

"I'm Hyunwoo. I work here, kind of. I'm not a book type of guy, but whatever pays for college is good enough for me," the man - Hyunwoo - turned back to Kihyun, his now empty hands sliding into his pockets. "I take it you're a college student too, considering those text books. Music theory major?" 

Kihyun found himself nodding, a bit surprised by how perceptive Hyunwoo was. He resembled a bear, large and clearly strong, yet lazy and almost adorable. "Yeah, I'm going on my third year. Classes make me miserable, hence why I just kind of... gave up on studying for today."

"I have a break. If you want, I could take you out for a coffee. I'm not rich, of course, but having two jobs is helpful," Hyunwoo offered, brows raised. The rest of his face gave no evidence that he'd even asked a question, lips set in a firm line. 

( _"Dad does always have a straight face," Changkyun interrupted with a small nod, turning to face Hyunwoo and bringing a small hand up to caress his cheek, "people must think he's scary. Did you think he was scary?" Changkyun's eyes now focused on Kihyun, fingers still brushing lightly against Hyunwoo's cheek. Kihyun hummed thoughtfully. "No, I never thought he was scary. I think I knew as soon as I saw him that he wasn't someone to be afraid of. His face is serious, but his eyes are warm," he said slowly, gaze slowly trailing to Hyunwoo's. A small smile tugged at the corner of the man's lips, the only evidence that Kihyun's words flustered him._ ) 

"Ah, are you sure? You don't even know me," Kihyun questioned with flushed cheeks, his lips parted in surprise at the offer. 

"What's your name?" 

"Kihyun." 

"Ah, I know you. Your name's Kihyun." Hyunwoo responded easily, a small smile on his lips. 

~ 

Kihyun's fingers were wrapped tightly around the small coffee given to him. He'd asked for whatever Hyunwoo decided to get, the result a drink far more bitter than Kihyun was used to, but it was bearable. 

"So that you can't really say I don't know you, tell me a few things about yourself." Hyunwoo's lips wrapped around his straw, eyes closed in a smile as he took a long sip. "Do we go to the same college?" 

"Ah, yeah, I've seen you once or twice. You major in economics, right? I've seen you a few times while picking up my friend, Hoseok," Kihyun conversed easily, posture unnaturally straight despite his relaxed tone. He was nervous, something he was certain was obvious. "I'm mainly in music classes, plus a math class I procrastinated on." 

"Yeah, I'm in econ. Think that proves a coffee date was a logical choice?" Hyunwoo smiled again, lips pursing and eyes squinted. Kihyun couldn't deny that the man was cute, nor could he deny the red painting his ears and cheeks was caused by Hyunwoo calling their meeting a date. 

( _Jooheon's gaze turned to Hyunwoo, lips puckered in thought. "Did you know daddy before?" A soft hum escaped Hyunwoo, a smile threatening his lips. "I knew of him. His friend, Hoseok, was my friend, too. I'd seen pictures and heard a lot about him. I never really brought it up. It would've been weird." Kihyun placed a light smack to Hyunwoo's arm. "Yeah, so it was a fantastic idea to say Hoseok was right about my eyes when you were going to kiss me." Another hum, before a lazy chuckle. "Even more fantastic an idea when you ran away, Kihyun. Especially considering we'd been together for a month."_ ) 

"Logical, I suppose, until you look at the fact that I'm a complete stranger," Kihyun pointed out, finger raising from the cup and pointing at Hyunwoo. "It's more of a dangerous choice rather than a logical one. What would you have done if I were some kind of murderer?" 

Hyunwoo stared blankly at Kihyun, his gaze making the younger squirm. "Kihyun. Look at the size of me. Then look at the size of yourself. If anything, you should've been the frightened one. I could very easily restrain you," he pointed out, stern gaze softening after each word. "Lucky for us, neither of us are murderers. We're just college students hanging out." 

"Just because I'm... smaller than you doesn't mean I'm weaker. I can handle myself. Besides, even if I were weak, I'm pretty sure that, if I were to nag long enough, anyone would free me." 

"Sounds like you're overcompensating." 

Kihyun's cheeks reddened. 

( _"Who fell in love first? How did you get together?" Changkyun asked curiously, ignoring Jooheon's scrunched nose. "We see them kiss enough! We don't need to know how they did it first!" Jooheon complained before being silenced by Changkyun's smaller hand. "I wanna know. How are we gonna know what to look for, huh?" Kihyun couldn't hide his fond smile at Changkyun's words. Though two years younger, Changkyun was more inquisitive than Jooheon, took more care of Jooheon than he was taken care of. "Alright, alright. If you want to hear, then stay. If you don't, go play, Jooheonie." Jooheon made himself comfortable on Hyunwoo's chest. "I wanna hear."_ ) 

It had been a over year since they'd met and exactly a year since they'd become friends. Kihyun was more open around Hyunwoo, his hands usually resting against the other's shoulder, back, or neck if they were standing side by side. Hyunwoo was, in turn, comfortable and quiet, allowing Kihyun to carry their conversations more than himself. They stayed in each other's dorms quite often, usually sprawled out on a bed with Hyunwoo resting his head in Kihyun's lap and Kihyun's fingers tangled in his hair. It was natural to be together at this point. 

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo called from Kihyun's floor, having laid on the carpet after claiming Kihyun's bed was just too far, it had been a long day and his shoulders were sore from swimming for too long. 

"Hyunwoo," Kihyun mimicked, fingers clicking away on his computer, sat neatly at his desk. 

"You look pretty." 

"I'd say you look handsome, but you're currently rolling on my floor and resembling a seal more than a man. We'll have to settle for cute, I suppose." 

"Good enough for me." 

"Hmm." 

Hyunwoo's eyes trailed across Kihyun's figure, his shoulders slouched and glasses sliding from the bridge of his nose every few moments. He watched the younger's tongue dart out occasionally, wetting his chapped lips as he typed. Hyunwoo suddenly felt as if his words weren't taken seriously. "Kihyun, you're really pretty." 

"I heard you, hyung. Why are you so adamant on telling me this today?" 

"You're taking it lightly." 

"As a man does, when he's also called a hamster by younger girls." 

"I'm called a bear." 

"You're also called my boyfriend." 

"It isn't too far off." Hyunwoo said easily, chin moving to rest in his palm as he continued to watch the other male. Kihyun typed three, four more words before his fingers slowed, and eventually stopped. 

"Though not far off, if it were anyone but us, don't you think it could hurt someone's feelings?" Kihyun asked, spinning his chair to finally look at Hyunwoo. His cheeks were red, possibly from the heat of the laptop. 

"Does it hurt your feelings?" 

"No, I said anyone but us." 

"What does that imply?" 

"Like... okay, so, let's say it were Hoseok and whoever he likes-" 

"Hyungwon." 

"- yes, Hyungwon. Now imagine Hyungwon maybe didn't like Hoseok the way Hoseok likes him, but everyone still called them boyfriends. Wouldn't it hurt Hoseok to know that everyone thought they were together, but Hyungwon was something he couldn't have?" 

"Are you saying you like me and you think I don't like you too?" 

"No! Wait, what?" 

"Then what are you saying?"

"Ugh, I'm saying rumors and little jokes like that could be a bad thing. Don't ignore me, what did you imply?" 

"Neither of us are hurt by it, are we? We don't discourage it, either. If it upsets you, you could very easily tell them not to say it."

"Hyunwoo!" Kihyun groaned, head falling back against the chair and eyes fluttering shut. "You're completely missing my point, you know." 

"Then what's your point?" 

"It's-" Kihyun cut off his words as he opened his eyes, gaze meeting Hyunwoo's. The elder was now inches from Kihyun's face, brows furrowed the slightest bit. 

"It's?" 

"It's just insensitive of them, is all..." Kihyun trailed off, a quiet huff of frustration escaping his lips. 

"Is it?" Hyunwoo asked curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side now. His eyes were filled with curiosity and innocence, a rather usual look in his eyes, but a hint of something else lay beneath, something Kihyun couldn't quite place. "I'm sure they only say it because I'm pretty obvious." He straightened up, arms raising as he stretched. "Anyway, you should probably finish. I'm staying here tonight. Hoseok asked to stay in my dorm anyway." 

"Wait, what?" 

"I'm staying here," Hyunwoo repeated, a lazy smile on his lips. 

( _"You were frustrating," Jooheon said, eyes narrowed at Kihyun, "I'm eight and I knew those hints." Kihyun pinched Jooheon's cheek, his own eyes narrowed. "It's difficult to keep up when you're used to a lazy pace with him!" Hyunwoo gave a laugh, ruffling Jooheon's hair. "You were just a bit frustrating, Kihyun."_ ) 

"You know that's not what I meant, Hyunwoo." 

"Well, it's what you meant now." 

A groan escaped Kihyun's lips before he stood, arms wrapping around Hyunwoo's waist to lead him to the bed. "Just go to sleep. I'm too frustrated to deal with you and an essay at the same time when you do this." 

"Why are you frustrated?" 

"Don't play innocent now!" 

"I'm not." 

"You are. Be quiet." Lightly pushing Hyunwoo onto the bed, Kihyun gave yet another huff of frustration as he turned, one hand now resting on his hip and the other pushing his fringe from his forehead. "If you're gonna talk, you're gonna tell me what you meant. If you're not gonna tell me, keep your mouth shut." 

"What did I mean?" 

"Hyunwoo!" 

"Which part?" 

"Hush!" 

A hand wrapped around Kihyun's wrist, a low chuckle echoing from behind. "If I tell you, you can't look at me strangely." 

"Of course not." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

A soft hum left Hyunwoo's lips as he tugged on Kihyun's wrist, bringing the smaller boy into his lap. Thighs resting on either side of Hyunwoo's, Kihyun stared in confusion. "Are you paying attention?"

"When aren't I?" 

"Quite often. I like you." Hyunwoo's eyes shut in a smile, hand loosening around Kihyun's wrist before it trailed upwards, now resting on his upper arm. 

"I know you do? Isn't that why we're friends?" 

"No. I. Like. You." Hyunwoo repeated, words slower, smile faltering the slightest bit. 

"Like... wait, like like?" 

"Are we back in grade school? Yes, I like like you, Kihyun." 

"Oh my god." Kihyun's eyes widened, his ears feeling as if they were on fire as he scrambled to the floor, hitting it much harder - and sooner - than he'd expected. He flinched at the sudden pain from his elbow, but otherwise had little reaction. "Oh my god," he repeated, eyes looking up to Hyunwoo, for validation, maybe to catch the older man laughing. Perhaps it was a joke? 

( _Kihyun felt Jooheon's glare as he was mid sentence, eyes wandering to meet his now pouting son. "You know dad isn't like that!" He exclaimed, hands moving to Hyunwoo's cheeks as if he were protecting the man. He patted Hyunwoo's cheeks comfortingly, bringing a smile to the man's face. "I know he isn't! And I know he wasn't then!" He defended, feeling Changkyun's smaller hands rest against his own. "Jooheonie, daddy was just surprised. He liked dad too. Wouldn't you be surprised if Minhyukkie-hyung liked you?" He said, voice soft and head tilted to the side as Jooheon's cheeks turned pink. "Well... yeah."_ ) 

"Is that a bad reaction...?" Hyunwoo asked timidly, smile finally dissipating as he watched Kihyun panic. He raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, his glasses slipping down his nose. "If it bothers you, you can just ignore it, Kihyun." 

"No, no, I'm not ignoring it, absolutely not." 

"Ah... I can leave you alone then, if you'd like...?" 

"No, no, you're not leaving, absolutely not." 

"Then...?" 

"Give me a minute. I'm just... I'm in shock. Let me sort my thoughts. Just... sit there and laugh at me, I think I'm having my midlife crisis and I'm only 23."

Hyunwoo chuckled at that. 

"Okay, so, if I'm not dreaming, and I heard you right, you like me, correct?" 

Hyunwoo nodded. 

"How long?" 

"How long have you known Hoseok?" 

"Three years." 

"About two?" 

"You didn't know me!" 

"I did. Hoseok talked about you. Told me you were my type. Who do you think he was video chatting with when you were around? I could hear you belting out English songs long before you knew I existed." 

"Oh my god." 

"I'm pretty sure Hoseok told you a friend of his had a crush on you." 

"I'm literally dying now, Hyunwoo, be quiet. You knew my embarrassing habits before I knew yours, that's pretty embarrassing." 

"In your defense, your habits are cuter than they are embarrassing." 

Kihyun groaned, head falling into his hands. "My best friend has a crush on me. He's had a crush on me for two years. Now I'm significantly less confident." 

"Why?" 

"Because now I can't say I liked you first!" 

"So you do like me?" 

Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo, face blank of emotion. "No, Hyunwoo, I've just wanted to kiss you for almost a year because I have platonic feelings." 

"Hey, I never know with you," Hyunwoo teased, a smile finally tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"I hate you," Kihyun said with a soft sigh, finally lifting himself from the floor to press his lips to Hyunwoo's in a timid kiss. 

"You like me," Hyunwoo murmured as he gripped Kihyun's hips, pulling him closer and easily leading the kiss. 

Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo's heart racing. 

~ 

"You love him." Jooheon corrected thoughtfully. 

"I love him," Kihyun agreed with a solemn nod, fingers carefully tugging out a knot from Changkyun's hair. 

"That's why you married him," Changkyun added softly, smaller hand raising to pull Kihyun's hand from his hair and holding it between his own. He smiled softly when the Christmas lights caught Kihyun's ring, flipping Kihyun's hand long enough to slot their fingers. 

"That's why he married me," Hyunwoo agreed with a cheeky smile, nudging Kihyun with his shoulder. 

"And now you have us!" Jooheon exclaimed cheerfully, a bright smile on his lips. It was clear he was pleased with the story, bouncing happily in Hyunwoo's lap. "Can I marry Minhyukkie then?" 

"Ah, Jooheon, Minhyuk's two years older than you!" Kihyun scolded with a soft laugh.

"So? I can wait. I'm okay with that." Jooheon pouted, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

"Ask me in ten years, Jooheonie." 

"But then I'll be eighteen!" 

"Exactly, Jooheonie. I didn't marry Hyunwoo until I was 25." 

"Jooheonie, Minhyukkie-hyung likes you. I think he'd be okay waiting that long," Changkyun added helpfully, eyes watching Jooheon with a wisdom far beyond his age. Sometimes, that look in Changkyun's eyes filled Kihyun with pride. He knew Changkyun would've been more like Jooheon's older brother than his younger the moment he saw Changkyun humming to Jooheon after a nightmare.

"No one will be marrying either of my sons until they've shown they're worthy." Hyunwoo chimed in with a toothy grin, patting Jooheon's sides firmly. "Jooheon, Changkyun, why don't you go help Kihyun with the Christmas tree, hmm? He's too short to put the star up alone." 

"Hyunwoo!" Kihyun chided with a laugh, watching Jooheon and Changkyun scramble to their feet and grip his hands, tugging him to the tree. "I'm not too short!" 

"Sure you're not." 

"Alright, you two. Who wants to do it this year?" Kihyun asked, ignoring Hyunwoo's words for the time being. 

"Jooheonie can do it. I did it last year." 

"No, you do it!" 

"How about we all do it together?" Kihyun suggested after a moment, a fond smile on his lips as he lifted Changkyun. "Hyunwoo, come get Jooheonie. He's getting too big for me to lift," he called out, unable to ignore how Jooheon's chest puffed up proudly at the comment. 

"Come on, bumblebee," Hyunwoo murmured as he lifted Jooheon onto his shoulders, handing the star up to the two boys. 

"Daddy, can you do something?" Changkyun asked, one hand on the star and other patting Kihyun's hair down, an apology for making it messy. 

"Of course, sweetheart." 

"Say you love each other." 

"Ah, Changkyunnie," Kihyun started, a soft smile on his lips. 

"It'll make the tree more magical!" Jooheon pitched in, his own hand on the other side. His fingers found purchase in Hyunwoo's hair, drumming lightly to show his excitement. 

"Alright, then." Hyunwoo said with a soft chuckle, eyes turning to meet Kihyun's. His ears were painted a light red, the corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile. 

"I love you." They said together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i literally thought of this bc i couldn't stop thinking about how cute jookyun as kids would be with showki as their parents sksksksk i hope you enjoyed! find me on [tumblr!](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
